Hobbit inesperada
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Los nuevos vecinos trajeron consigo a una pelirroja, y ella a su vez le trajo un sentimiento inesperado al joven Bilbo. Este fic participa en el "Mes de Crossover: Juego de Tronos'" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: _**El Hobbit**_ y _**Canción de hielo y fuego**_ son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. No soy dueña de ningún Fandom ni personaje, y sólo hago esto por diversión. La portada de la historia tampoco me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el '"Mes de Crossover: Juego de Tronos" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

Era domingo cuando llegó a La Comarca. Bilbo lo recuerda bien porque ese día de la semana, siempre y sin falta, comía pan de ciruelas por la mañana. Sí, aquel delicioso pan recién horneado que se diluía de una manera exquisita en su boca al mezclarlo con té, ese mismo pan se le había resbalado de las manos ante la sorpresa de ver a una despampanante pelirroja pasar por su ventana. La hogaza apenas y había producido sonido al caer, y aunque hace cinco segundos, Bilbo no podía dejar de pensar en su excepcional sabor, de pronto pareció como si se hubiera olvidado de su existencia, y dicha comida se quedó descansando en el suelo.

Una curiosidad invadió todo su cuerpo, desde las puntas de sus dedos del pie, hasta la raíz de su cabello. Con cuidado de actuar discretamente, salió de su casa, fingiendo contemplar su floreado jardín, como si fuera algo rutinario. Y entonces los vio a los lejos: Aquella hobbit, y siete criaturas más. Aunque los contemplaba a una distancia considerable, y podría asegurar que no eran tan atractivos como ella, sí se le parecían. Rápidamente dedujo que se trataba de una nueva familia: los dos padres y seis hijos. La pregunta era... ¿De dónde habían salido? ¿Acaso ahora cosechaban hobbits en la tierra?

Finalmente ellos llegaron a su destino: La cabaña de techo color ocre que había estado deshabitada durante largos años. Aunque era bastante grande, a Bilbo le pareció que ellos eran demasiados para poder vivir ahí cómodamente, contando, además, todas las pertenencias que llevaban en las carrozas. Pero bueno, se dijo él, ese no era asunto suyo.

Al entrar a su casa y ver el pan tirado, tuvo una estupenda idea para acercarse a la emblemática pelirroja: ¡Llevarles un pastel de bienvenida! Después de todo, era normal en él compartir comida con otros hobbits. En especial si con eso ganaba algo a cambio. Pero ir ese mismo día sería apresurado, así que esperó y a la mañana siguiente escogió una esponjosa tarta manzana para llevárselas, se puso su traje más bonito, y arregló su cabello para verse como un vecino impecable.

No tuvo que caminar mucho para finalmente encontrarse parado afuera de su hogar. Con el pan en su mano izquierda, llamó a la puerta con sus sudorosos dedos desocupados. Pasaron veinte segundos hasta que alguien abrió.

—¡Buenos días! —La cálida sonrisa que tanto había estado ensayando se borró al instante. Bilbo se mostró decepcionado al encontrarse con la que parecía ser la menor de la familia.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó extrañada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Bilbo, vivo un par de casas atrás; como son nuevos aquí, decidí traerles una tarta, como gesto de bienvenida —Mientras hablaba hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ver detrás de la Hobbit, el interior de la casa. Había mucho ruido ahí dentro, él supuso estarían acomodando los muebles y sus demás posesiones.

—Yo soy Arya —contestó con una repentina amabilidad, y casi le arrebató el pastel de las manos—. ¿Sabes, Bilbo? Te invitaría a pasar, pero justo ahora no es un buen momento...

—¿Quién es? —Se oyó una potente voz aproximándose.

—Es un vecino, papá —respondió Arya justo antes de que el hombre llegara.

De estatura promedio para un hobbit, cabello oscuro y barba bien cuidada, Bilbo pensó que parecía más un enano que uno de los suyos.

—Eddard Stark —Se presentó cortés—. Arya, ¿por qué no invitas al joven a cenar con nosotros? —sugirió posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija, manteniendo esos principios de educación y la importancia de tener aliados, en especial ahora que se encontraban en un lugar desconocido para ellos.

Arya suspiró como si no le quedara ninguna opción.

—¿Le gustaría acompañarnos en nuestra cena, Bilbo?

Y él se aguantó las ganas de gritar y brincar de alegría. En cambio, se limitó a aceptar con un asentimiento de cabeza, dando las gracias y yéndose después.

* * *

El ansiado momento era ahora. Luego de vestirse con su segundo mejor traje (lamentó mucho haber usado el mejor sólo para entregar la tarta), y cocinar su propio platillo para compartirlo con la nueva familia, había llegado puntual a la cabaña. Usualmente no tenía problemas para relacionarse con los demás, sin embargo, había algo en los Stark, o quizá sólo era la pelirroja, que lo hacía actuar torpe.

Pasados un par de minutos desde su llegada, todos se presentaron con él. Bob, Rick... Siendo honestos Bilbo sólo se tomó la molestia de recordar el nombre de Sansa, a quien tanto había ansiado conocer.

La comida estaba deliciosa. Y si había algo que Bilbo amaba más que comer, era comer en compañía. Y los Stark eran interesantes vecinos: Tenían un acento norteño, y en pocos minutos pudo percatarse de los distintos que eran todos entre sí, aunque compartían cierta hospitalidad e inspiraban honradez por cada gesto, anécdota contada, e incluso por la decoración del hogar. Además, eran muy discretos y sobre el por qué estaban ahí, de dónde venían, cuánto se quedarían, y un sinfín de preguntas que a Bilbo le hubiera encantado escuchar las respuestas, ellos prefirieron reservárselo.

Se quedó veinte minutos después de haber acabado la cena. No quería irse pronto, en parte porque le parecía de mala educación y lo hacía ver como si sólo hubiera ido por la comida, en parte porque no deseaba despedirse de Sansa, aún cuando no hablaron demasiado, teniéndola en la silla de al lado, sentía unas agradables y nunca antes experimentadas cosquillas en su estómago. Sin embargo, quedarse más tiempo lo haría ver como un atrevido, y no quería molestar más a la familia.

Los ocho se despidieron de él con un apretón de manos, empero, Sansa también hizo una leve reverencia que le resultó adorable. Esa imagen se le quedó en la cabeza toda la noche.

* * *

A partir de ese día, fue imposible para Bilbo el dejar de pensar en Sansa. Aquella Hobbit con la belleza de cien elfos, con la pureza reflejada en su mirada, con su voz llena de dulzura. Sin duda alguna, alguien única.

Y buscó entre libros y viejos escritos, cómo conquistar a una hobbit, cómo hablarle sin parecer un idiota. Pero nada encontró. Aquellas letras poco o nada hablaban sobre el amor. Así que cada mañana salía a su jardín, tratando de descifrar qué era eso que sentía, y si aún no lograba comprender ese insoportable deseo de hablarle, entonces esperaba al menos verla pasar. Se sentaba paciente, fumando de su pipa, con la esperanza de ser notado por Sansa Stark.


End file.
